Fifty's First Birthday
by LedgersIrishCharm
Summary: As little Christian Grey settles into his new home, he experiences celebrating his birthday for the first time. How will little Christian react to this experience and how does he feel with a new addition to the family ?


A/N Just a cute little one shot about how Christian spent his first birthday with the Grey his first birthday I mean his 5th birthday party a year after he was adopted by them. Hope you enjoy.

In this Elliot is called Lelliot because if you read the end of the third book you will see he could not pronounce his name as a child.

The sentences in italics are Christian sounding out words because he doesn't speak he still sounds it out for when he does.

* * *

**Fifty's First Birthday**

"Happy Birthday Christian" my new mommy was excited. She woke me up and let me eat my break fast in my room. Her and daddy had come in and sat at the end of my bed smiling, always smiling. I didn't talk, I always listened. Lelliotwas not happy but he said "Happy Birthday", he gave me a small box.

"You gonna open your present Christian, that's from your big brother" My mommy said smiling holding Lelliot's hand. My mommy took my plate away and pushed the box to me, daddy was smiling and patted my head gently, I stayed still holding my blankie to my face. "It's okay, open up your present" _Pre-sent, Present. I sounded the word in my head._

Daddy spoke softly, he never shouted at anyone. I picked up the box again and tore the wrapper slowly as my mommy and daddy watched eagerly. The wrapping hurt my finger, my mommy helped open the rest, she placed the unwrapped box back on my lap. I lifted the lid.

"What did you get Christian?" My daddy eyes danced with excitement when I smiled. I didn't smile all the time, I listened, I never talked. "Is that a helicopter?" My daddy used his play voice, I nodded as I sounded the word in my head. _heli-cop-ter, heli-copter, helicopter. That's what it is_

"Elliot show him how to use it, we have to go help with his cake" I didn't want him to, neither did Lelliot, he was afraid of me when I bit him the last time when he touched me.

"Go on Elliot, he's your little brother" Daddy nudged him softly to me and he and mommy left.

"Don't bite me again" Lelliot was afraid, he still came towards me "I show you" he said and he took the helicopter from my hands slowly. "Do it like this" he smiled at me and pressed the big buttons on the helicopter. It lit up and the top went round and round like a fan. I smiled at it as I held my blankie close.

"Come on and we go out side" Lelliot wanted to play with me, he never wanted to play. Is this what a birthday is? I liked birthdays, I liked my birthday

"Hurry up Christian" Lelliot was waiting for me, my mommy dressed me, she didn't touch me. She put her hand on my shoulder, I didn't want her to be sad. I held my blankie and ran to Lelliot. He had my helicopter. He was with his friends from school. The all wanted to play with my helicopter, they all said Happy Birthday. I got more presents, I played with Lelliot when my mommy and daddy brought me out to the garden.

"Do you want to go on the moon bounce?" Daddy "I can come on too" Mommy laughed at him _Moon Bounce I was going to like this_

Lelliot ran passed me and jumped onto it and jumped up and down and went down the bouncy slide. Daddy did too, he lifted Lelliot and they laughed, I got off and went to mommy, she held my hand. I watched Daddy and the other kids jump on him, it looked like fun but I didn't want to be touched.

"Carrick it's time" Mommy said to daddy, She let my hand go and went inside and brought out a cake. Daddy sat me in the big chair at the table. All of Lelliot's friends sat with us and they sang "Happy Birthday" when mommy put the cake infront of me. "Blow out the candles Christian" she was smiling, "Like this" she helped me blow my candles out. Lelliot's friends were shouting loudly, I was afraid, I had my blankie in my hand. Mommy was sad again, Daddy said something to her and her eyes brightened. She went inside with daddy. I ate my cake so did Lelliot.

Mommy came back outside holding something small, with a small blankie, a pink blankie. Daddy was smiling "Christian, Elliot come here" Lelliot was mad, he wanted to eat the cake and the candy and go on the moon bounce. I went to daddy, he held my hand and Lelliot's hand.

"We have a present for both of you" Mommy was happy but she cried too. Daddy was smiling, he helped me up onto the big chair in near the piano. "Elliot, Christian I want you to meet your baby sister" Mommy kneeled down infront of me. I seen her little face. She was asleep, I put my hand out and gently rubbed her head, I stilled when she moved. Mommy smiled and so did I.

"Christian do you want to hold your sister" I nodded my head. Mommy put the baby in my lap. She was small and cuddly. I touched her face again, she opened her eyes and looked at me. "That's little Mia"

_Mia I said a few times _

Lelliot was happy too but he stayed with daddy. I smiled at Mia she was still looking at me. "Mia" I said really quiet, mommy heard me, she was happy and she was crying again. I think that's good. Daddy and Lelliot were happy, Lelliot touched my hand.

Mommy and Daddy sat infront of me. I was happy, I like birthdays.

"Happy Birthday Christian"


End file.
